Les Chroniques de Maévane
by BananaSplit32
Summary: Le 3 juillet 1975, la vie de Maévane bascule. Elle découvre le monde de la magie, et apprend qu'elle est élue pour le sauver de différentes menaces. Elle découvrira aussi bien la vie que la mort... / En cours d'écriture.
1. Chap 1: Par une chaude nuit d'été

Jeudi 3 juillet 1975.

Je courrais, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Effectivement, je crois que si je m'arrêtait de courir, oui, je mourrais. La terreur faisait fonctionner mon cerveau à toute vitesse, sans trouver aucun échappatoire possible. Je me croyais dans un rêve, ou plutôt dans un cauchemar, ceux dans lequel on cours, de toutes nos force, mais jamais assez vite, et qu'on finissait par se faire tuer. Mais ça avait l'air trop réel pour que ça soit un cauchemar. De longs frissons descendaient le ma colonne vertébrale, et je sentais la sueur glacée entre mes omoplates. Mes dents claquaient toutes seules, sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, ou les en empêcher. L'air qui s'échappait de mes poumons était glacé, et produisait pourtant d'énormes nuages de vapeur qui sortait de ma bouche, comme si je fumais. Il y a moins d'une minute, il faisait lourd, une chaleur insupportable, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, il n'y avait aucun nuage, la lune éclairait le sol, et la campagne murmurait. A présent, il faisait froid, un froid glacial, sournois qui mordait le visage et les doigts. Une brume épaisse s'était levée, qui empêchait de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Des nuages sortant de nulle part étaient apparus, cachant les étoiles et la lune pour me plonger dans le noir total. J'étais terrifiée, mais prête à défendre ma vie si il le fallait. Le sol avait gelé. Les quelques flaques d'eau qui restaient sur le sol étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de glace. Les fleurs devenaient grise et sèches, elles mourraient. J'avais l'impression que toute la chaleur et la joie avaient quitté ce lieu, en l'espace d'un instant. J'étais tenaillée par la peur, et seules mes jambes m'obéissaient. J'avais vu... la mort.

Cette nuit j'avais décidé de faire le mur pour aller en boîte avec des copains, j'avais pas mal bu. Puis, en sortant du bâtiment, j'avais crus voir quelque chose de l'autre côté de la route. J'y avais été voir, légèrement intriguée. C'est là que je l'avais vue. Je n'avais pas hésité un instant, car je savais que c'était réel, et pas seulement du à mon taux d'alcool dans le sang. Car même en étant complètement saoul, on ne voyait pas la mort. Derrière moi glissait -oui, oui, apparemment, la mort ne marche pas- cette chose que j'appelai la mort car je ne savais pas ce que c'était. C'était grand, encapuchonné avec une cape déchirée et trouée. On pouvait juste voir ses mains, qui ressemblaient à deux grandes serres grises couvertes de croûtes visqueuses, et sa bouche horrible, énorme, qui cherchait à aspirer je ne sais quoi. J'entendais de longs râles rauques qu'il produisait. Une odeur de putréfaction remontait jusqu'à mes narines, ce qui me donnais des nausées et de grandes décharges d'adrénaline. C'était juste monstrueux, alors je courrais. Et à chaque fois que je me retournais pour voir si je l'avais distancé, elle me semblaient plus près de moi. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que cela durait, et j'étais épuisée, car je n'étais absolument pas endurante. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et m'arrêta soudainement, fit face à mon adversaire. La chose n'avait pas prévu ça et me percuta violemment, en fouet. Je me mis à la frapper aussi fort que je pouvais. Je la frappais de mes mains, de mes pieds, me débattais, et cherchais à lui procurer le plus de mal possible, quitte à la tuer, sans aucune hésitation. Tout à coup, quelque chose gênât mes mouvements dans la poche de mon jean. J'y mis à toute vitesse ma main dedans, et je sentis un canif. Pourtant j'étais certaine de ne pas en avoir pris en partant de chez moi. Par pur instinct, je le sortis et transperçai la chose partout où je pouvais. La créature ria. C'était un rire atroce, qui glaçai même le sang de quelqu'un de très courageux. Il voulait dire « _Ça ne sert à rien que tu coures, que tu crois que tu peux t'en sortir, ou que tu garde espoir, car tu vas mourir._ ».

Puis, elle se pencha sur moi, comme pour m'embrasser. Je frémis d'horreur. Tout à coup j'eus comme l'impression que toute idée de bonheur ou de joie s'échappait de mon visage. Je me sentis vaciller et faiblir, cependant il était hors de question que je m'avoue vaincue. Si je devais mourir, ça serait dignement, et non pas en rampant comme un parasite. Tandis que je pensais ça, un magnifique oiseau argenté, surgissant de nulle part percuta mon agresseur en plein fouet. La chose s'enfuit, vaincue. Je me relevai en tremblant. Un nuage en forme d'oiseau l'avait fait fuir alors qu'il n'avait même pas frémit lorsque je l'avais lacéré avec mon couteau. J'étais stupéfaite, mais je devais partir, maintenant. C'est alors que je tombai nez à nez avec un vieil homme. Il était grand, portait des lunettes en forme de demi-lunes et avait une longue barbe blanche. Il portait des vêtements bizarres et tenait dans sa main un bâton. Une grande sagesse semblait le faire rayonner dans la nuit noire. Malgré son grand âge apparent, il imposait le respect. Il m'intimidait un peu. Cela m'étonnai de le voir, car je ne le connaissais pas, alors que je connaissais quasiment tout mes voisins. Il ne devait pas être du coin.

- Monsieur, vous devez partir, c'est dangereux ici. Partez, s'il vous plaît, suppliai-je presque.

A mon plus grand étonnement, il me tendit un morceau de chocolat et dit:

- Mangez ceci, mademoiselle, et venez avec moi. Vous ne risquez plus rien maintenant, il est parti et il ne reviendra pas de si tôt.

Malgré sa voix douce, on percevait une grande autorité dans sa façon de parler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demandai-je immédiatement.

- Accrochez vous à mon bras, je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer ici.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, me demandant si je pouvait lui faire confiance. Je le jugai du regard, et pesais le pour et le contre, Malgré tout cet homme parraissait sûr de lui. Et j'avais faim. Je lui pris donc son bout de chocolat que je mangeais avec empressement. Ensuite, je m'accrochai à son bras. C'est alors que nous disparûmes soudainement.


	2. Chap 2: Explications

C'était horrible. J'avais l'impression que des anneaux en métal me compressaient tout le corps. Comme si on me faisait passer dans un tout petit tuyau en caoutchouc, en me poussant. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Cette sensation cessa brutalement et j'aspirai un énorme bouffée d'air. Légèrement étourdie, je détaillai le paysage autour de moi et fronçai les sourcils.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre qui venait de se passer. Nous n'étions plus dans la campagne glacée, mais dans un gigantesque hall. Le plafond était très haut, si bien que je ne pris pas la peine de le détailler. Le sol était couvert de grandes dalles en marbre, qui reflétaient la lumière doucement. Au fond de ce hall, il y avait une grande statue, qui représentait une sorcière, un centaure et une petite créature étrange. Il y avait des dizaines de cheminées de part et d'autres de cette allée centrale. Des gens sortaient de ces cheminées accompagnés de grandes flammes vertes émeraudes. Je regardai les gens passer et vis qu'ils étaient habillés comme le vieillard, et qu'ils avaient aussi chacun un petit bâton dans la main. Certains portaient même des chapeaux pointus !

- Bonjour monsieur le directeur, disaient les gens en passant devant mon accompagnateur.

- Vous êtes directeur de quoi ? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

- D'une grande école de magie qui s'appelle Poudlard. Mais je t'expliquerai cela plus tard, murmura-t-il. Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dis-je avec beaucoup de politesse.

- Très bien. Que faîtes vous ici, Albus ? Demanda le Ministre de je ne sais quoi. Vous n'avez pas d'audience, et vous n'avez pas pris rendez-vous avec moi. Et que faites vous ici avec cette moldue ? Continua-t-il en m'ignorant parfaitement.

Ce Ministre commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Il faisait comme si je n'était pas là, que je n'existais pas. Je pris donc le soin de lui faire remarquer.

- Maévane Difter, Monsieur, me présentai-je. Et vous, qui êtes vous ?

A mon plus grand étonnement, un silence de mort se fit dans la salle. Je vis de nombreuses personnes se rapprocher, pour écouter notre conversation et savoir la cause de notre présence ici. Je remarquai que certaines avait un appareil photo, et même un bloc-notes avec un stylo. Le Ministre eut l'air de me préter un peu de son attention. Il parut réfléchir.

- C'est étrange, me répondit-il, mais je ne connais aucun Difter sorcier, mademoiselle. Vous nous amenez des Moldus au ministère à présent Dumbledore ? Dit-il en ricanant. Vous m'étonnerez toujours.

- La raison de notre présence ici est très étrange, monsieur le Ministre. Voyez-vous, j'ai rendu visite à un de mes amis ce soir, et en arrivant sur sa terrasse, il s'est mit à faire froid brusquement, dit-il en regardant le Ministre droit dans les yeux. Très froid, précisa-t-il. C'est alors que j'ai vu cette jeune fille poursuivie par un détraqueur. Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'elle parvenait à le voir. Elle s'est arrêtée pour lui faire face et à voulue se défendre. Sans baguette.

Plusieurs rires s'élevèrent de toutes part. Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver. J'étais courageuse, et alors ? J'allais pas accepter de m'en aller avec la mort comme ça, je n'avais pas encore eus le temps de vivre toutes les expériences de la vie !

- Je l'ai donc fait partir grâce à un patronus. Mais je me suis poser quelques questions. Je me demandai ce que pouvait bien faire un détraqueur si loin d'Azkaban, si je peux me permettre, monsieur le Ministre.

- Êtes-vous en train de sous entendre que le Ministère de la magie ne contrôle pas ses détraqueurs ? Cria le soit disant Ministre.

- Soit le ministère ne les maîtrise plus, soit il en a envoyer un agresser cette jeune fille, qui ne connaît même pas l'existence de la magie ! S'énerva Dumbledore.

- Mais elle doit avoir au moins quinze ans ! Elle n'a aucun parents sorciers ! Pourquoi l'aurions-nous attaquer ? Dit le Ministre l'air contrarié.

- C'est bien là le problème. Je propose de tout lui expliquer. Il semblerait que ses pouvoirs est été muselés. Je lui offre aussi une place dans mon école de magie.

- Oui, oui, marmonna le Ministre, à nouveau distrait, ne nous prêtant qu'une faible attention.

- Eh ! Sérieusement, ça vous ferait chier d'écouter les gens jusqu'au bout ? l'apostrophai-je.

J'en pouvait plus. Nous seulement ils parlaient de moi comme si je n'existais pas, ils ricanaient en se moquant de moi, mais en plus, il ne nous écoutais même plus alors que Dumbledore semblait avoir des choses à dire. Le vieux sourit. Le ministre se raidit. Les gens présents retinrent leur souffle. Je vis arriver de plus en plus de gens avec des appareils photos. J'espérais juste que ma mère ne lirait pas le journal demain...

- Vous êtes tout le temps comme ça ? Continuai-je. Les gens vous supportent quand même? Vous aimeriez que quand moi je vous parle, ou quelqu'un d'autre, on ne vous écoute qu'à peine ?

- Comment osez-vous... commença-t-il menaçant.

- Je vous retourne la question, Monsieur. Vous ne me faites pas peur. Je viens d'affronter une chose qui, je pense, aurait pu me tuer. Alors ce n'est pas un homme inoffensif qui va m'effrayer ! M'écriai-je.

- Très bien. Prenez la dans votre école, Albus. Je veux la revoir à la fin de l'année scolaire, pour vérifier si elle est apte à être une sorcière, conclut le Ministre. Mais si elle ne l'est pas... Elle payera le prix fort pour son insolence. Au revoir, conclut-il sèchement.

Il pris de la poudre émeurade dans sa main, et alla vers la cheminée la plus proche. Puis il la jeta dedans, dit clairement un nom assez étrange et disparut dans les flammes. Le vieillard se tourna vers moi, sourit et me dit :

- Tu vas dans la cheminée, et tu jettes la poudre par terre. Dès que tu vois les flammes apparaître, tu dira clairement : « Bureau du directeur, Poudlard. ». D'accord ? N'ai pas peur, ça ne brûle pas.

J'hochai la tête positivement. J'étais capable de faire ça. Je pris une grosse poignée de poudre, et entrai dans l'âtre. Je jetai la poudre par terre, ce qui créa les mêmes grandes flammes émeraudes que lorsque le Ministre avait disparut. Je suivis le conseil que m'avait donné le vieillard et dit clairement ce qu'il m'avait dicté. Les flammes étaient douces, chaudes et elles ne brûlaient pas ma tenue. Puis mes pieds décollèrent du sol. J'eus l'impression de tourbillonner, comme une feuille morte dans le vent, puis la sensation cessa, et je tombai dans un bureau assez étrange. Il y avait beaucoup d'objets bizarres qui avait l'air fragiles un peu partout, mais il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière. Il y avait un magnifique oiseau sur un perchoir en or, qui était identique à celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie, sauf qu'il n'était pas argenté, mais de toutes les couleurs qui puissent exister sur cette planète. Je me retournai les événement de ces dernières heures dans ma tête. Et si la magie existait ? C'est sur ces étranges pensées que le vieillard arriva à son tour dans le bureau, mais avec beaucoup plus d'adresse que moi, car lui n'arriva pas sur son derrière mais debout et bien droit. C'est là que je remarquai qu'il avait des yeux bleus, qui avaient la couleur du ciel, comme quand il n'y a pas de nuages.

- Bon, je crois que vous avez fait une entrée fracassante dans notre monde, et il est fort possible que demain vous soyez assez célèbre. Je me présente : Albus Dumbledore.

Je levai un sourcil, et attendis la suite.

- Par où commencer... Alors sachez Miss, que la magie existe bel et bien. Tout à l'heure, vous avez fait apparaître votre couteau par magie. Les gens qui ne peuvent pas faire de la magie sont appelés Moldus, il ne connaissent pas son existence, et ne doivent pas la connaître, sinon, ils voudraient nous tuer, comme au Moyen-Âge. Ceux qui peuvent faire de la magie sont appelés sorciers, il y en a partout dans le monde. Il y a une hiérarchie, comme chez les Moldus : Le plus haut rang est le Ministre de la magie, ce qui correspond au président de la république pour ton monde. C'est l'homme que tu as "un peu" provoqué tout à l'heure.

- Ah... C'est grave ?

- Il s'en remettra. Nous sommes allés au ministère de la magie, car tu as été attaquée par un détraqueur, ce qui est juste inadmissible.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est les détraqueurs ?

- Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Normalement, ils doivent rester là-bas, et ont pour ordre de ne pas attaquer de personne lorsqu'il font des missions en dehors d'Azkaban. Ils ne sont pas humains. Il se nourrissent de tout bonheur, de joie, et de souvenirs heureux.

- C'est donc ça qu'il m'a aspirer hors de mon visage ?

- Oui. Lors qu'ils enlèvent tout sentiments de joie, ou de souvenirs heureux sur la même personne. On dit qu'ils lui font le baiser du détraqueur, qu'ils embrassent leur victime, c'est-à-dire qu'il aspirent son âme. Il y a cependant un moyen de se défendre d'eux, c'est de produire un patronus. C'est un sortilège puissant, que l'on appelle aussi le sort du bouclier. Il prend la forme la plus représentative de l'âme de celui qui l'émet. Il prend obligatoirement la forme d'un animal.

- L'oiseau qui m'a défendu, c'était votre patronus ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, c'est moi qui l'es produit, c'est un phœnix, comme celui-ci, dit-il en me montrant l'oiseau de son bureau. On reconnaît les personnes grâce à leur patronus, car il est très rare que deux personnes ai le même.

- D'accord. Vous avez parlé d'une école de magie aussi.

- Tu y es dedans, répondit Albus. Je suis le directeur de cette école. Normalement, on rentre dans cette école lorsqu'on à onze ans. Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai quinze ans monsieur.

- Très bien. Tu as donc quatre ans à rattraper en six mois. Je viendrai parler à tes parents demain, pour leur expliquer en quoi consiste mon école, et pour leur faire remplir quelques papiers. Je te donnerai des cours particuliers pour t'aider à avancer. Il te faudra un peu d'argent pour t'acheter les fournitures scolaires. As-tu d'autres questions ?

- Oui, monsieur. Cependant.. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour arriver au Ministère ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

- Nous avons transplané. Tu pourras apprendre à le faire et passer ton permis quand tu seras majeure, à dix-sept ans. La majorité sorcière n'est pas la même que celle des Moldus.

- D'accord. Monsieur, j'aimerai rentrer chez moi à présent.

- Très bien, allons-y.

Il me tendit son bras et je m'y accrochai me préparant à transplaner. Je fermai les yeux le plus fort possible en retennant ma respiration. La sensation ne s'était pas dissipée, mais elle était plus supportable. Nous étions à présent devant chez moi. Je fis un bref signe de la main à Dumbledore puis j'escaladai le mur de ma chambre pour y remonter. J'étais épuisée, mais il fallait que j'y remonte si je ne voulais pas prendre la plus belle raclée de toute ma vie, car ma mère n'était pas au courant qu'il m'arrivait assez souvent de faire le mur, en me glissant par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Je m'accrochai au rebord de ma fenêtre et tirai sur mes bras. Puis, je montai mon genou sur le rebord et poussai dessus de toutes mes forces, pour ensuite entrer dans ma chambre par la fenêtre que j'avais laissé entrouverte. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser, ma chambre est au premier étage. Je glissai dans ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible -car ma sœur dormait dans la même pièce que moi- et fermai délicatement la fenêtre. L'habitude faisait que lorsque je revenais dans ma chambre je ne faisais à présent plus aucun bruit, et je montais sur le mur avec souplesse. Quand je fus en pyjama, je me glissai dans mon lit et m'y endormis profondément.


	3. Chap 3: Premiers contacts

Vendredi 4 juillet.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin assez tôt, et commençai tranquillement à replonger dans le sommeil quand je me souvins de la veille et surtout des paroles de Dumbledore : « Je viendrai parler à tes parents demain... ». J'ouvris mes yeux brusquement et bondis hors de mon lit. Il fallait que je prévienne mes parents avant qu'il n'arrive. Je m'habillai donc en vitesse et passai devant mon miroir. J'avais considérablement maigri ce dernier mois. Seul mes yeux bleus n'avaient pas changés. Mes cheveux châtains avaient beaucoup poussés et tombaient jusqu'à ma taille, en boucles folles. J'avais pas mal bronzé, à force de traîner dehors. J'avais même un peu grandis, dépassant désormais le mètre soixante. J'étais plutôt petite, svelte, avec de grands yeux bleus curieux, et de longs cheveux ondulés En gros, j'avais énormément changé. Je descendis à la cuisine en vitesse.

- J'ai oublér de vous dire, y a un monsieur qui doit venir vous voir aujourd'hui, pour vous parler de magie, dis-je en entrant dans la pièce.

- Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ? Demanda ma mère.

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais pas envie de m'embrouiller avec elle dès le matin. Je pris un bol que je remplis de lait et y ajoutai une poignée de céréales.

- C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Tu te lèves tous les jours à midi, tu manges, tu sors, tu ne rentre même pas le soir pour manger, tu rentres juste pour dormir ! On a besoin d'aide à la maison, et tu n'es jamais là. Alors tu peux comprendre qu'on a pas le temps d'écouter un clown nous raconter des tours de magie ! S'époumona-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda mon père, qui venait de rentrer dans la maison.

- C'est encore Maévane. Elle vient de m'annoncer que quelqu'un allait passer à la maison pour nous expliquer des tours de magie, expliqua ma mère. Comme si on avait que ça à faire !

- Nous raconter des tours de magie ! S'exclama mon père en riant. Et bien tu pourra dire à ce monsieur que nous ne pouvons pas l'accueillir.

- En fait... commençai-je, je crois qu'il ne va pas vous laisser le choix.

La claque partit. Je le savais, je m'y étais préparée. De toute manière, qu'ils soient d'accord ou non, Dumbledore viendrait.

- Tu crois ça ! S'écria mon père. Comment il s'appelle, ce monsieur ?

C'est à ce moment là que la cloche sonna. Je soupirai presque de soulagement. Je savais que c'était mon cher Albus. Ma mère partit ouvrir, alors que mon père me regardait dans le yeux, avec une pure haine dans son regard. Cela signifiait que ce n'était pas fini.

- Bonjour Mme Difter. Puis-je entrer ?

Ce n'était que par pure politesse qu'il demandait, car il était déjà dedans et se dirigeait vers la salle à manger.

- Je me présente. Albus Dumbledore. J'espère que Maévane vous a prévenue de ma visite.

- Alors c'est vous le clown qui va nous raconter des tours de magie ! Nous n'avons pas le temps, Monsieur, alors vous allez me faire le grand plaisir de sortir de chez moi.

J'eus alors l'impression que Dumbledore grandissait. Il ne souriait plus du tout. Il était froid et sévère.

- Je ne sortirai pas Monsieur ! Je suis le directeur d'une école de magie qui s'appelle Poudlard, et non un clown qui va vous faire des tours de magie ! S'écria Albus. Il y a une place pour votre fille dans mon école. C'est un grand honneur, vous devriez en être fiers. Je repasserai demain pour amener votre fille pour qu'elle puisse acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Puis je reviendrai après demain pour l'amener dans cette école ! S'exclama-t-il. Que vous soyez d'accord ou non !

Puis il disparut, comme ça. Mon père se retourna et me donna une autre gifle. Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas.

- Tu vas débarrasser cette table, puis faire la vaisselle, murmura-t-il. Cela t'apprendra à nous parler sur un autre ton !

Le pire était passé. Je débarrassai la table et fis consciencieusement la vaisselle. Puis je remontai dans ma chambre. Je soulevai mon matelas. Sur le sommier, il y avait quelques objets : mon journal intime, un collier que j'avais trouvé dans la rue et une tirelire en forme de cochon. Je pris la tirelire et la vidai par terre. Il y avait dedans 143,62 francs. Je savais que ce n'était pas suffisant. Je sortis donc de la maison -sans passer par la cuisine, sinon je me faisait certainement tuer- et décidai d'aller voir dans les environs si personne n'avait besoin d'une paire de bras supplémentaire. J'allai chez mon voisin le plus proche qui avait des moutons. Je le connaissais assez bien, et ce n'était pas la première fois que j'allais l'aider.

- Bonjour ! Je peux t'aider ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et si je fait tout tout seul, ce soir, je n'aurai jamais fini.

- Par contre, j'ai besoin d'argent, tu voudrais bien me payer ? Continuai-je.

- On verra si tu as bien travaillé ou pas, répondit-il mystérieusement, avec un sourire en coin.

Je travaillai donc toute l'après-midi avec lui, à l'aider à renter des moutons, ou travailler dans les champs. Au milieux de l'après-midi, cependant, il se passa une chose étrange. Les bêtes commençaient d'abord à s'agiter dans la bergerie. Leur inquiétude se transforma en agoisse, puis en affolement, en peur, et finalement en horreur. Ce n'était pas normal, car habituellement, elles y sont plutôt calmes dedans.

Je sortis donc et vis quelque chose d'hallucinant. Un énorme dragon pourpre volait au dessus du bâtiment. Il s'amusait à cracher de grosses flammes puis à y passer dedans. Je regardai alors mon voisin. Il regardai le ciel, d'un air hébété mais surtout horrifié.

- Rentrez chez vous ! Criai-je. Je m'en occupe, mais allez vite vous mettre à l'abri ! Allez, criai-je en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

Il me regarda, regarda le dragon, puis rentra en courant chez lui. Le problème, c'est qu'il attira l'attention de la bête qui commença à foncer droit sur lui.

- ICI ! Hurlai-je en gesticulant. PRENDS-EN A DES ENNEMIS DE TA TAILLE !

J'avais une posture agressive, pour que la bête n'hésité pas une seconde. Le dragon tourna la tête vers moi, ce qui laissa le temps à mon voisin de rentrer chez lui. Maintenant, c'était à moi de sauver ma peau. Je me mis à courir vers le lac le plus proche. Je passai sous des arbres pour y aller. Enfin, j'arrivai devant l'étang. Je pris mon courage à deux main et sautai dedans. Le dragon, voulant me suivre, plongea à son tour. Je sentis ses dents claquer à deux centimètres de ma tête. Je sortis de l'eau le plus vite possible. Il sortit à son tour. Nous étions autant trempés l'un que l'autre.

Cependant, j'avais deviné juste. Le dragon était comme les insectes : ils ne pouvaient pas voler si leurs ailes étaient mouillés. Ils ne pouvait pas cracher du feu non plus, car l'eau éteint le feu. Mais il restait encore sa queue, ses griffes et sa mâchoire redoutable.

« _Le seul point faible des dragons est leurs yeux._ » Cette phrase résonna avec clarté dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à ça ni de savoir pourquoi j'entendais des voix, et je décidai de croire ça. Cependant, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de pointu, pour lui percer les yeux. Soudain, je vis un couteau en argent, le même que celui qui était apparu la veille face au détraqueur apparaître non loin de moi. Je me précipitai pour l'attraper. Lorsque je l'eus dans les mains, je levai les yeux vers la bête. Elle était magnifique certes. Mais magnifiquement dangereuse. Je la regardai alors droit dans les yeux, et j'y vis la peur. La peur de mourir, et de ne plus pouvoir jamais voler, et explorer le ciel. J'eus alors pitié d'elle. Moi aussi j'aurai aimer pouvoir voler et j'aurai haïs jusqu'à la mort celui qui m'aurait privé de ce don.

- Pars. Pars, et ne reviens plus. Je te laisse la vie, mais si tu reviens, je n'hésiterai pas.

Alors le dragon voulu s'envoler, mais il ne pouvait pas : ses ailes n'étaient pas encore sèches. Si seulement elles avaient pu l'être... Tout à coup, je sentis de la chaleur sortir de mes mains. Instinctivement, je les tendis droit devant moi. Les ailes du dragon séchèrent. Mes vêtement aussi. Alors, avec un rugissement de joie, il décolla et disparut. Je sentis comme si quelque chose rentrait dans ma tête, et une voix grave et sonore retenti dans ma tête.

_- Merci._

_- De rien_, pensai-je automatiquement.

La voix sembla fouiller dans ma tête et rit.

- _Tu es polie, mais agressive. Tu es courageuse, mais tu connaît bien la peur. Ne sous estimes pas tes ennemis._ _Que ta chasse soit bonne, jeune louve_, termina-t-il, en sortant de ma tête.

Je savais que c'était le dragon. J'étais quand même étonnée. Je décidai d'aller rassurer mon voisin. Je rentra alors chez lui et vis de nombreuses personnes, qui pointaient leur bâton vers sa gorge. Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils sursautèrent tous, se tournèrent vers moi, et pointèrent à présent leurs bâtons de bois vers ma gorge. Je l'incroyable réflexe de plonger par terre et de me relever vivement et souplement d'une roulade.

- _Stupefix_ ! Crièrent trois personnes en même temps. Un rai de lumière rouge passa juste au dessus de ma tête.

Un étrange monsieur m'attrapa alors, pointa son bâton sur moi. Il avait les mêmes cheveux que moi, mais ils étaient lisses. Il avait de profond yeux noirs, et il avait quelques cicatrices sur le visage qui lui donnaient un air assez effrayant et appaisant à la fois. C'était plutôt étrange.

- _Révèle tout tes secrets_, murmura-t-il.

Je me vis alors revivre mes actions de mes dernières heures. Je me vis courir comme une folle vers la forêt, puis vers le lac. Je me vis plonger avec vitesse et précision. J'entendis la voix dans ma tête. Je me vis menacer la bête, puis l'aider. J'entendis alors les conseils du dragon. Seul mon agresseur voyait tout. Les autres me regardaient avec rage. Celui qui m'avait attraper me regarda, me jeta un regard plein de stupeur mêlée à de la peur.

- Je la reconnais ! S'écria un jeune avec la peau mate. Tu es Maévane Difter n'es-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête.

- C'est une sorcière, reprit-il visiblement au grand soulagement de toute la troupe. Tu as vu le dragon ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Oui, répondis-je. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de le chercher, il est partit, et il ne reviendra pas.

- C'est vrai, je l'ai vue dans son esprit, dit mon agresseur. Elle s'est battue contre le dragon sans baguette, et l'a battue. Elle lui a ensuite ordonné de partir.

Les gens qui accompagnaient en restèrent bouche bée. Pour moi, ça semblait normal ! J'allais pas laisser mon voisin se faire manger tout cru par un grosse bête qui crachait du feu !

- Qu'est-ce que vous compter lui faire à mon voisin ? Demandai-je.

- Nous allons lui effacer la mémoire, répondit calmement le jeune africain.

- Vous pourriez lui effacer juste au moment ou il a vu le dragon ? Parce qu'il devait me payer ma journée ! Expliquai-je maladroitement.

- D'accord, fit mon agresseur.

Il pointa alors son bâton sur mon pauvre voisin et murmura :

- _Oubliettes_.

Je vis son regard se brouiller se s'égarer. Puis il se tourna vers moi. L'air complètement perdu, il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son porte-monnaie. Il en sortit de nombreux billets et me les tendit. Il ne regarda même pas leur valeur. Je les pris la gorge nouée, sans savoir quoi dire, ne reconnaissant plus le pauvre homme. Puis je sortis, suivie des trois hommes et de la jeune femme. Lorsque nous fûmes dehors, je me retournai brusquement.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi lui avez-vous effacer la mémoire ? Demandai-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Nous sommes des aurors. Je suis Alastor Maugret, et voici Kingsley Shacklebolt, dit Maugret en désignant le jeune à la peau mate et l'air posé. Voici Charles Potter, continua-t-il en montrant un homme dans la force de l'âge, qui aurait pu être mon père, avec les cheveux châtains ébouriffés et de fines lunettes rondes, et Andromeda Black.

C'était la seule femme de la troupe. Elle était grande, svelte, avec de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et de jolis yeux gris. Elle était la plus jeune mais elle avait l'air la plus calme de tout son groupe. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire. Kingsley était curieux, mais tout aussi calme. Il me fit un clin d'œil quand Maugret me le présenta. Quand à Mr Potter, il se contenta de me faire un signe de la main quand il entendit son nom.

- Alors c'est toi qui a appris que tu étais une sorcière hier, dit Charles.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais juste une constatation. J'ochai la tête tout en restant sérieuse.

- Donc tu va rentrer à Poudlard cette année ? Demanda Kingsley.

- Oui, en 5e année. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi lui avez-vous effacer la mémoire ?

- Nous sommes des aurors, notre métier est de protéger le monde du mal. Si des moldus aprennent l'existence de la magie, nous courrons à notre perte. Quand il s'agit de simple sort, d'autres personnes s'en occupe. Quand il s'agit de créatures magiques dangereuses, nous devons nous en occuper. Un dragon est très puissant, et très difficile à vaincre avec une baguette, alors sans... C'est la mort assurée. Mais visiblement, vous avez de grandes capacités.

- Merci, marmonnai-je. Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Nous allons rentrer au Ministère et nous allons faire notre rapport, dit Maugret.

- Vous allez dire tout ce que vous savez dedans ? Questionnai-je légèrement paniquée.

Je voulais pas que le ministère apprenne que ce dragon m'avait parler.

- Tout ce que j'ai _vu_, dit Alastor en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et en insistant sur le verbe voir.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

Il n'allait pas dire que le dragon m'avait parler. Je fus un peu plus rassurée. Ses acolytes avaient complètement perdus, il ne comprenaient absolument pas notre conversation.

- Au revoir, dit Mr Potter, et sûrement à très bientôt ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Puis, ils transplanèrent tous en même temps. Je décidai de ne pas rentrer chez moi avant la tombée de la nuit. Je décidai de partir faire un tour à l'autre bout des terres, pour aller chercher des fraises des bois ou d'autres petits trucs à grignoter car j'avais un petit creux, et qu'il était hors de question que j'aille manger avec mes parents. De toute manière, Dumbledore venait me chercher dans deux jours. Je partis donc dans les bois à côté de chez moi.

J'aperçus alors une biche argentée qui passait devant en courant. J'étais sûre que c'était le partronus d'un sorcier. Je regardai alors autour de moi, pour voir celui qui l'avais produite. Je vis une forme à ma gauche à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Je m'avança vers cette personne, le plus discrètement possible et sans faire le moindre bruit. Je vis alors un jeune homme aux cheveux longs, noir et gras très concentré sur sa biche. Il la regardait avec amour. C'est alors que je sortis de l'arbre derrière lequel j'étais cachée jusqu'à présent. En me voyant, il tendis sa baguette sur moi. C'est décidément une habitude qu'ils avait tous. Heureusement, moi aussi je commençais à en avoir. Je roula à terre. Un éclair bleu siffla au dessus de ma tête. Je me relevai le plus vite possible et me mis derrière un arbre. Un jet orange ricocha contre celui.

Mon agresseur eut un cri de rage, qui fut suivit d'un grand silence. Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Je retins ma respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible. J'hésitai à me retourner. Commençant à m'impatienter, je me retournai brusquement en me baissant. Mais je réagit trop tard. Je me pris un jet couleur or en plein visage. J'eus l'impression qu'on m'attachai les pieds puis, je me retrouvai brusquement la tête en bas. Le garçon me regardait froidement, et de haut. J'étais folle de rage. J'étais venue pour discuter. Un peu comme une voleuse, c'est vrai, mais c'était pour ne pas le déconcentrer. Et cet abruti m'avait jeté un sort ! J'avais des envies de meutre.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

- Maévane Difter. On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'a jeté un sort ? Demandai-je.

- Pourquoi tu te cachais ? Continua-t-il.

- Je répondrai si tu répond à ma question ! Crachai-je avec rage.

- Tu n'es pas en position force. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

Je ne comprenais pas. Un patronus représentait l'âme. Le sien était une biche. Il était donc censé être gentil, délicat. Là, il était méchant et il m'agressait. Peut-être que... ce n'était qu'un masque, car on devait s'être moqués de lui. Surtout des garçons.

- Je compte pas te ridiculiser ou me moquer de toi, je te le promet. Je veux juste te connaître !

Il parut hésiter et finalement, il leva le sort. Il avait fait le premier pas, hésitant certes, mais c'était déjà ça. A moi de faire le second.

- Je ne me cachais pas, mais je ne voulais pas te déranger, t'avais l'air tellement concentré... J'ai voulu me présenter bien gentiment quand tu m'a presque agressée !

Il ne répondit pas et semblait fouiller mon regard. Ça me rappelai ma rencontre avec le dragon. Je décidais d'être aimable et sympathique, comme pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Je tendis ma main vers lui.

- Maévane Difter, enchantée, lui répétai-je en souriant. Mais c'est Mahé pour les amis, continuai-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Severus Rogue, dit-il simplement. Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard, dans quelle école de magie vas-tu ?

- J'ai appris hier que j'étais une sorcière, donc je ne vais dans aucune école pour l'instant, dis-je en grimaçant.

- C'est impossible, dit-il catégoriquement refusant l'évidence. Je ne te crois pas.

- Je te promet que si, murmurai-je. Hier soir je me suis fait attaquée par deux détraqueurs. Ensuite j'ai rencontrer Dumbledore, on a transplané au Ministère de la magie, et j'ai parlé au premier ministre. Cet après-midi je me suis fait attaquer par un dragon, par des aurors, puis par toi, terminai-je en riant.

- C'est toi qui a fait partir le dragon ? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

- Oui. J'ai cru que j'allais y passer, mais je m'en suis pas mal sortie finalement. C'était ton patronus la biche ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

- Ça te regarde ? Cracha-t-il à nouveau agressif.

Je décidai de ne pas répondre, et même d'ignoré la remarque. J'avais envie de l'insulter ou de le frapper. J'avais promis que je ne rigolerai pas.

- Je le trouve super beau moi ! J'aimerai tellement savoir en faire un... murmurai-je.

- Tu sais c'est pas dur, dit-il. T'as une baguette ?

- Je l'aurai demain, répondis-je fièrement.

- Bon, je vais te prêter la mienne. Il faut d'abord que tu trouve un souvenir heureux. Le plus heureux que tu ai.

Il me donna sa baguette. Elle était douce et tiède. Je repassai le nombre incalculable de souvenir que j'avais. Repensai à mes stages de musique, et à nos petites bêtises qu'on y faisait. Je souris inconsciemment.

- Bien, dit Severus. Maintenant, laisse le t'envahir. Quand tu te sentiras prête, tu dira « spero patronum » distinctement.

Je me laissai gagner par les voix, les rires, les regards... Je fermai les yeux et tendis la baguette devant moi.

- _Spero patronum_, dis-je simplement.

Un long fin argent sortit de la baguette de Severus. Il devint alors le contour d'un animal, puis comme pour un coloriage, il le remplit. Un magnifique loup argent sortit de la baguette et bondit sur Severus. Je ne pus ne retenir, j'éclatai de rire. Sur le coup, il était tombé, surprit. Je m'avançai vers lui, lui rendis sa baguette et lui tendis la main.

- Excuse moi, je voulais pas te faire tomber !

- Pas grave, grogna-t-il. Désolé, mais il va falloir que je rentre... Mes parents m'attendent pour le repas.

- Moi non. Je mangerai pas avec eux, marmonnai-je.

- Oui mais moi, si j'y vais pas, je me fait tuer.

- D'accord... Dis, tu reviendra demain ? J'aurai ma baguette, tu pourras m'apprendre quelques tours !

- On verra, si mes parents veulent bien me faire sortir... Répondit-il.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi, comme ça, je pourrai venir te chercher demain !

Il soupira, mais il céda. Nous sortîmes de la forêt, puis il se dirigea vers une petite maison au bord d'un lac que je n'avais jamais remarqué, alors que je passai tout les matins devant. Puis, je m'arrêtai, et lui fit au revoir de la main je vis qu'on me regardai de la fenêtre. Un grand monsieur me fixait méchamment et une jeune femme paraissait désespérée. Severus ouvrit la porte et j'entendis un grosse voix le gronder. C'était sûrement son père. Ça ne me regardait pas, donc je partis la tête basse. J'inscrivis le chemin dans ma tête pour revenir demain juste avant que la maison disparaisse, j'entendis un cri de douleur.

Je savais que c'était Severus qui criait comme ça. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je pressai le pas. Je regardai alors le ciel. Il faisait nuit noire à présent, et il devait être sûrement plus de onze heures. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et c'était à cause de moi que Severus s'était fait punir. Je m'en voulais terriblement. Je décidai de rester dehors ce soir, car mes parents devaient m'attendre de pied ferme, et j'étais sûre qu'il ne se coucheraient pas tant que je ne serai pas rentrée. Je repartis donc dans la forêt, et me cherchai un coin tranquille pour passer la nuit. Je vis un gros arbre qui avait une multitude d'épaisses branches basses. Je sauta sur la première, puis sur la seconde... J'étais ainsi à l'abri des serpents.

Je me défis ma ceinture, puis m'accrochai à l'arbre avec. Si jamais je m'endormais, je ne tomberai pas. Je me mis à réfléchir aux événements de la journée. Je savais faire un patronus. Je connaissais quelques aurors, et même un dragon. J'avais aussi gagner un peu d'argent. Je le sortis de ma poche. Il y avait trois billets de 50 francs, sept billets de 20 francs et quatre de 10 francs. Ce qui me faisait une somme de 330 francs en une après-midi ! Ma gorge se noua en repensant à mon pauvre voisin. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je regardai la lune en me disant que ma vie avait énormément changée en trois jours. Pour preuve, je ne dormais même plus chez moi ! C'est sur ces tristes pensées que je m'endormis.


	4. Chap 4: A la découverte du monde magique

Samedi 5 juillet.

Je me réveillai au premières lueurs de l'aube. La vue était magnifique. Je me détachai de l'arbre, puis je descendis prudemment, en faisant le moindre bruit possible. C'était comme ça à chaque fois que je venais ici. Je me voulais pas déranger les habitants de la forêt, alors j'avais appris à faire le moins de bruit possible. A présent, grâce à mes nombreuses escapades de la maison, j'étais capable de marcher sans un bruit, même sur des feuilles mortes. J'étais capable de m'approcher à moins de dix mètres de sangliers sans qu'ils ne me chargent. J'avais appris à monter aux arbres, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Mes points forts c'était plutôt la traque et suivre un animal. Comme avait dit le dragon, j'étais plutôt une louve qu'un écureuil.

Je rentrai donc chez moi, et remontai par ma fenêtre. Je regardai l'heure dans ma chambre : 6h43. Il était un peu tôt pour déjeuner. Cependant, je mourrai de faim. Je descendis sans un bruit à la cuisine, et pris deux grosses chocolatines. Je remontai dans ma chambre, et pris des vêtements. Dans un petit sac, je mis les chocolatines, mon argent, un briquet, des lunettes de soleil et mon collier. Puis, je me pris une douche rapide, en me lavant quand même la tête. Je pris mon maquillage dans mon sac, et m'attachai les cheveux en un chignon lâche, d'où de nombreuses mèches folles s'échappaient. Je me lavai les dents, le visage, me mis en short et en t-shirt, enfilai mes baskets et redescendis par la fenêtre, après avoir mis du parfum dans mon sac.

Même si j'aimais la forêt, j'étais quand même civilisée. Quand je fus en bas, je partis en courant vers chez Severus. Lorsque j'arrivai devant chez lui, j'eus peur qu'ils dorment encore, mais quand je m'approchai un peu, je vis que tout le monde était debout. Son père buvait une bouteille de whisky, et sa mère fumait dehors. Je m'approchai donc calment d'elle et la saluai.

- Bonjour Madame, je viens chercher Severus, dis-je doucement.

- Bonjour Miss, je finis ma cigarette et je vais le chercher. Vous êtes la fille Difter, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai. Elle eut un regard désolé vers moi.

- Ma pauvre enfant. Tu es dans la même situation que Severus. Tu as un père ivrogne.

- Il ne boit que pour les repas Madame, répondis-je perturbée.

- Tu ne le voit pas boire, c'est tout. Moi même, j'ai mis du temps à m'apercevoir que mon mari en était un. Pourtant je suis sa femme. Alors comme ça tu es une sorcière. Je ne savais pas.

- Seulement depuis avant hier Madame.

- Alors c'est toi qui a provoqué le ministre ? Je suis admirative, il faut avoir du cran pour faire ça... Mais il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Ça lui fera le plus grand bien, terminai-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette, puis rentra dans la maison. Il y eut quelques cris, quelque chose qui tomba en se fraquassnt par terre. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Severus sortit, le plus discrètement possible. Je le regardai sérieusement, lui fit un petit signe de la tête, puis, nous nous mîmes à courir le plus vite possible. Je l'entendai courir bruyamment. Moi, je posait à peine mes pieds par terre, on avit l'impression que je volais. Je respirai doucement, j'étais discrète. Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne voulais pas le vexer. Puis nous arrivâmes dans la forêt. Nous nous arrêtâmes et je le regardai.

- Je suis désolé que tu te sois fait punir hier soir par ma faute, dis-je. La prochaine fois, dis moi quand tu dois partir, que tu te fasse pas gronder.

- C'est pas de ta faute, j'aurai du partir avant... Marmonna-t-il.

- Je t'ai apporté un truc, fis-je en souriant.

Je sortis alors une chocolatine de mon sac et lui tendis en souriant. Il la pris, et mordit dedans. Puis je sortis la mienne et fit la même chose. Nous mangeâmes ainsi en silence.

- Alors, ils t'ont dit quoi tes parents hier soir ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Rien du tout, je suis pas rentrée chez moi hier soir, répondis-je en riant. Je suis juste revenue ce matin, pour me changer, me doucher et manger un bout.

Severus n'eut même pas le temps de répondre. Un grand -CRAC- retentit dans la clairière. Albus Dumbledore était debout devant nous.

- Maévane, il est temps de partir. Bonjour Severus, dit-il sans étonnement.

Je m'approchai de lui, pris son bras, le serrai fort en fermant les yeux puis nous transplâmes. Lorsque je les ouvris, nous étions devant une auberge miteuse qui s'appelait le Chaudron Baveur. Dumbledore y entra et je l'y suivis.

- Bonjour Professeur ! S'exclama le barman, un monsieur assez étrange.

- Bonjour Tom, répondit Albus. Je ne fais que passer, tu ne m'en voudras pas, je suis très occupé en ce moment.

Je me contenta de lui faire un signe de tête quand il me regarda.

- Mais... Je connais cette tête, murmura le barman. Ne serais-tu pas la fille de ce cher Maugret ?

Dumbledore se retourna brusquement et me regarda étrangement. Puis il me prit par le bras pour que je le suive. Nous arrivâmes alors devant un mur de briques. Il sortit sa baguette, la tendit devant lui et toucha plusieurs briques avec. Tout à coup, les briques s'écartèrent, et le mur s'ouvrit sur une allée, où quelques sorciers se promenaient avec leurs enfants. Devant mon air émerveillé, Dumbledore dit alors :

- Bienvenue sur le chemin de traverse, Maévane.

Il s'agissait d'une longue rue, où il y avait des magasins de chaque côté de l'avenue. Il y avait toutes sortes de magasins. Pour les livres, pour les vêtements, pour les animaux... et aussi pour les baguettes, d'après ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore. Nous avançâmes alors dans l'allée, et je laissai libre cours à ma curiosité. C'est alors que je vis quelque chose de surprenant.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez des balais volants ! Fis-je en riant. A quoi ils vous servent ? Vous transplanez, pas besoin de balais !

- Tu verra à Poudlard Maévane, et je pense que ça te plaira. Tiens, bonjour les garçons ! Dit-il soudain à quatre garçons qui regardaient la vitre avec admiration.

L'un était brun avec des cheveux ébouriffés et des lunettes rondes. Un autre était petit, châtain clair, grassouillet, avec un air niais. Le troisième était grand, châtain, avec des yeux étranges mais magnifiques et l'air calme et posé. Le dernier était aussi grand, bien bâtit, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

- Bonjour professeur, répondirent-il ensemble.

- Maévane, je te présente les plus terribles élèves de Poudlard. Voici James Potter, dit-il en désignant l'ébouriffé, Peter Pettigrow, il montra le blond, Remus Lupin, il me dit que c'était celui qui avait de beaux yeux, et Sirius Black, c'est le dernier. Voici Maévane Difter, qui va rentrer cette année à Poudlard.

Ils me firent un petit signe en souriant. Je fronçais alors les sourcils. Je connaissais ces noms. C'était les mêmes que les aurors !

- Dis, James, t'aurais pas un lien de parenté avec Charles Potter ? Demandai-je. Et Sirius, tu connais Andromeda Black ?

- C'est mon père, répondit James.

- Et moi c'est ma cousine, dit Sirius.

Puis je me tournai vers les deux autres.

- Désolé, j'ai pas encore rencontré d'autres Lupin et Pettigrow...

Ils rièrent. Dumbledore ne souriait pas lui. Il me regarda avec suspicion, mais ne dit rien. Cependant, j'étais sûre qu'il me questionnerai plus tard. Dumbledore me regarda étrangement, pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes.

- Bon nous allons vous laisser les garçons, nous devons aller à Gingotts. Au revoir.

- On se voit à la rentrée, fit James.

Sirius me fit un clin d'œil, Remus un sourire et Peter un signe de la main. Lorsque ils eurent disparut de notre vue, il me posa enfin LA question.

- Où les as-tu rencontrés, Maévane ? Me pressa-t-il soudain. Et qui as-tu rencontré d'autre ?

- Chez mon voisin. Un dragon nous attaqués. Mais finalement, je l'ai fait partir, et quand je suis retournée voir si mon voisin allait bien, je me suis retrouvée face à quatre aurors qui m'ont attaqué. Puis l'un d'eux m'a reconnue parce que j'avais été au Ministère, et nous nous sommes présentés. Il y avait Alastor Maugret, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Monsieur Potter, et Miss Black, terminai-je.

- Tu as fait partir un dragon ?! Sans baguette ? Mais comment... commença-t-il.

- Il y a un lac à côté de chez moi. J'ai courus jusqu'au lac en passant sous des arbres. Le dragon me suivait. Puis, j'ai sauté dans le lac et le dragon m'y a suivit. Je suis ensuite sortis du lac. Les dragons sont comme les mouches. Si ont leur mouille les ailes, ils ne peuvent plus voler. Et l'eau éteint le feu. Ensuite, j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête qui me disait que le seul point faible des dragons étaient les yeux. Un couteau en argent est apparut et j'ai menacé le dragon avec. Il a voulu partir mais ses ailes étaient encore mouillées, alors je les ai séchés. Le dragon est alors partit. Puis, il m'a parler. Il m'a dit que j'étais une jeune louve. Et ça je n'ai pas compris.

Un silence suivit mes paroles. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, puis murmura :

- Évite de raconter ça à tout le monde, c'est assez exceptionnel. Très peu de gens savent que les dragons peuvent communiquer avec nous. Et il vaut mieux. Lorsqu'un dragon te parle, c'est qu'il considère que tu auras un destin important et qu'il faut que tu le saches. Tu comprendras les paroles qu'il t'as dit toute seule, quand le moment viendra. Grave-les dans ta mémoire, ne les oublies pas, car il ne les répétera pas. Quand à la voix qui t'as conseiller, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. Nous nous occuperons de ça quand tu seras à Poudlard. Bon, nous allons commencer par aller à la banque des sorciers, Gringotts. Je me suis permis de demander de l'argent à tes parents. Environ 600 francs. Combien as-tu ?

- J'ai 473,62 francs, Monsieur.

- Tu pourrais échanger 1000 francs et te garder ce qui reste, me conseilla Dumbledore en me faisait un clin d'œil.

Il me prévint juste avant de rentrer dans l'immense bâtiment.

- Ce sont des gobelins qui s'occupe de la banque.

- Mais... commençai-je.

Trop tard, il était déjà rentré. C'est donc avec une légère appréhension que je le suivit à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Ce que j'y vis me choquai. Nous étions dans un hall assez large et interminable. Le plafond était en verre, et le sol était du marbre. Des gobelins travaillaient devant des sortes de bars immenses, qui leur servaient de tables. Tout au fond du hall, il y avait un gobelin sur un bar plus haut que les autres, et semblait devoir accueillir les gens.

Les gobelins étaient des êtres très étranges : ils étaient petits, avec un regard haineux, un nez crochu, de longs doigts qui ressemblaient à des griffes... Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de cheveux sur la tête et de grandes oreilles pointues. Et le pire... Je crois bien que c'étaient leurs dents. De longues dents pointues et jaunâtres. Malgré tout, ils m'intriguaient énormément.

Je continuai à suivre Dumbledore, tout en me posant des tas de questions. Et je n'aimais pas rester dans l'ignorance. Au fond du hall, il y avait un gobelin, apparemment plus âgé que les autres. Nous allâmes donc tout au fond du hall.

- Bonjour Giberald, dit aimablement Albus, nous venons pour ouvrir un compte.

- C'est à quel nom ? Demanda le gobelin l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

- Difter. Pour Maévane Difter.

Le gobelin releva lentement la tête puis me regarda avec un regard à glacer le sang de n'importe qui. Je frissonnai mais ne détournai pas les yeux. Puis il sourit et tendis sa main vers moi. Je ne vis pas que Dumbledore me surveillait. Je décidai d'agir comme je l'aurai fait avec n'importe quel être humain. Je souris, un vrai sourire franc d'amitié, puis lui serrai la main. Dumbledore n'avait cesser de me fixer.

- Combien possède-t-elle ? Demanda-il.

- Mille francs, Monsieur, répondis-je.

- DIX mille francs Maévane, rectifia Dumbledore.

Comment ? Pensai-je. Il ne va pas me donner NEUF MILLE francs quand même ?! Et sous mes yeux ahuris, il sortit un chèque de sa poche, d'un montant de dix mille francs, visiblement en règle. Le gobelin l'examina, puis sourit.

- Je vais vous montrer votre salle où sera stocké votre argent Miss Difter, dit-il. Veuillez me suivre.

Nous acquiesçâmes et lui obéîmes. Avant de partir, il murmura quelque chose à un de ses collèges. Il blêmit, son regard se posa brièvement sur moi et il partit. Nous continuâmes et nous arrivâmes devant un wagon. Il était sur deux rails. On voyait que deux mètres plus loin, il y avait du vide. Cependant, les rails y allait droit dedans. Ils continuaient sans toucher le sol.

Le gobelin nous fit signe d'y grimper dedans. Je le fis sans broncher. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ralentit, et s'arrêta devant une porte avec le numéro 802 dessus. Il me remit ma clef -que Dumbledore récupéra aussitôt- et me fit signe d'entrer. Je déverrouillai donc cette lourde porte en fer et la porte. Je manquai de faire une crise cardiaque. Devant moi il y avait un énorme tas de pièce d'or.

- Combien ? Me contentai-je de demander.

- Exactement 100 000 gallions Miss, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Et tenez, continua-t-il, je vous offre cette bourse, pour votre gentillesse.

La bourse était magnifique. Elle était en peau de... de je ne sais quoi mais elle changeait de couleur. Quand il la mit dans mes mains, elle devint d'une couleur dorée, comme de l'or pur. J'aurai aimé qu'elle soit moins voyante, car on risquait de ma voler... Au moment ou je pensait ça, elle prit l'apparence d'une vieille bourse rapiécée. Dumbledore et le gobelin sourirent. Je m'apprêtait à prendre une poignée de pièce mais je stoppai mon geste. Je me tournai poliment vers Gilberald et demandai :

- Puis-je ?

- Allez-y, c'est votre fortune à présent, me répondit-il.

Je plongeai ma main dans la montagne de pièces, puis j'en glissai quelques une dans ma nouvelle bourse. Je fis un signe de tête au gobelin, qui nous ramena dans le hall de la banque. Nous traversâmes tranquillement le hall, puis nous sortîmes de la banque. Lorque nous fûmes dehors, je lui lançai un regard assassin. Celui-ci se contenta de rire.

- Vous venez de me donner 9000 francs ?! Comment...

- Je n'ai fait que modifier le chèque, expliqua-t-il, fier de lui. Gilberald l'a vu, mais il l'a accepté sans problèmes.

Là j'étais perdue. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas refusé ? Plongée dans mes pensées je ne vis même pas que nous nous dirigions vers une autre boutique. Je ne m'en aperçue que lorsque nous fûmes devant. Je regardai l'insigne : Ollivander's. Juste ça. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait vendre... Je vis alors des boîtes. Des chaussures peut-être ?

- Je dois aller faire des courses, je reviens ! S'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore.

Le temps que je me retourne, il avait déjà disparu. Putain de merde ! Il pouvait pas rester en place cinq minutes ou arrêter de me faire des surprises comme ça ?! J'étais plantée devant le magasin, toute seule. Je décidai donc d'y rentrer dedans. Je pris une grande inspiration et poussai la porte. Grave erreur. Il y avait tellement de poussière dedans, que je crus que la boutique était fermée depuis au moins dix ans ! Je commençai donc à tousser à cause de cette fichue poussière quand un homme apparut. Il était maigrichon, dans la force de l'âge et très bizarre.

- Bonjour Miss. Je suppose que vous venez acheter une nouvelle baguette ?

- Euh... Oui ? Répondis-je en hésitant.

- Bon. Qu'est-il arrivé à l'ancienne ? Puis-je la voir ? D'où vient-elle ? Commença-t-il en me bombardant de questions.

- En fait... C'est-à-dire que... Je n'ai pas de baguette... J'ai appris avant-hier que j'étais une sorcière...

L'homme -qui apparemment était Ollivander- parut profondément étonné, voir même choqué.

- Mais... C'est vous qui avez provoqué le Ministre ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais il l'avait chercher, marmonnai-je.

- Et bien sachez que je suis honoré de vous aidé à trouver la meilleure baguette pour vous. Nous allons commencer tout de suite. Tiens, dit-il, prends celle-ci. Bois d'acacia, ventricule de dragon, 20,5 cm, raide.

A peine l'eus-je prise dans mes doigts qu'il la retira.

- Trop courte, trop raide. Non, non, non, ça ne va pas du tout. Essaye celle-là. Bois de frêne, plume de phénix, 23 cm, souple.

D'après lui, celle-ci ne me convenait pas du tout non plus.

- A moins que... Oui cette baguette devrait t'aller. Très bien même, s'exclama-t-il, très joyeux soudain. Elle est très rare. Elle contient un ingrédiant qui ne conviens pas à la pluplart des sorciers. Cela fait très longtemps qu'elle est dans la boutique. Elle y était avant même que je travaille. Une jeune femme me l'avais portée. Essaye la. Faite en bois de saule, avec un poil de fourrure de loup d'or, 24 cm, rigide.

Je me demandais bien ce que pouvais être un loup d'or.. Il la posa lentement entre mes doigts. Je la pris avec ma main gauche -et oui, je suis gauchère !- et sentis que c'était la bonne. Une douce chaleur la traversa, et des étincelles rouges et or jaillirent du bout de ma baguette. Il me demanda 3 galions, 2 mornilles et 15 noises. Ne sachant pas ce que c'était, je lui donnai 4 galions en lui disant de garder la monnaie. Il parut surpris et joyeux, et me remercia joyeusement. Je sortis du magasin, rangeai ma baguette et décidai de chercher Dumbledore. Je n'eus aucun mal à le trouver puisqu'il m'attendait.

- J'ai pris la liberté de t'acheter tes livres, ton chaudron, ton uniforme, et tout ce qu'il te manquait, fit-il en souriant. Au fait bon anniversaire ! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'était il y a six mois, monsieur, marmonnai-je.

Il ria, en me disant « mieux vaut tard que jamais » et me donna une cage. Dedans se trouvait un minuscule faucon argenté.

- Il a juste deux mois. C'est une race particulière. Tu devras le dresser. Il sera très fidèle, et il n'obéira qu'à toi . Si jamais il t'arrivais un malheur, il ferai tout pour te sauver. A toi de bien le dresser !

Puis il envoya -par magie- mes affaires dans ma chambre, et pris mon bras pour tansplaner jusqu'à mon salon. Mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur y étaient dedans et crièrent ensemble en nous voyant surgir de nulle part. Dumbledore me jeta un regard désolé.

- Je reviendrai te chercher demain à 10 heures pétantes. Sois à l'heure, dit-il.

Puis il transplana, toujours avec un -CRAC- sonore. Mes parents étaient tout simplement furieux, et ils m'envoyèrent dans ma chambre sans manger. Je regardai ce que Dumbledore m'avait pris. Je vis alors une grosse valise, un uniforme en plusieurs exemplaires, des livres, des feuilles, des plumes, de l'encre, un chaudron, quelques ingrédients bizarres, des biscuits pour hiboux...

Je regardai alors mon faucon. Pour l'instant il dormait. Je sifflai doucement pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux, de grand yeux argentés et noir, me regarda et se redressa. Je lui tendis un biscuit pour hiboux. Il le prit dans son bec, délicatement, et le grignota. Je lui souris et décidai de sortir. J'ouvris la fenêtre et me glissai dehors. Il devait être deux heure de l'après-midi. Ma baguette à la main, je bondis vers la forêt. Je ne fus pas étonnée d'y trouver Severus, qui s'entraînait à faire un patronus. Je me cachai derrière un arbre et murmurai :

- _Spero patronum_.

Un loup apparut devant moi, et je le fis bondir sur la biche. Severus sursauta et me chercha.

- Je sais que t'es la, c'est plus la peine de te cacher. Je surgit derrière lui et murmurai :

- Bouh.

Il resursauta. Puis se tourna vers moi, un air joyeux sur le visage.

- T'apprends vite, dis moi, dit-il.

Je me contentai de sourire. Je tendis alors ma baguette devant moi.

- C'est bien, dit-il.

- J'ai appris aujourd'hui que vous aviez des balai magiques. Ça sert à quoi ?

Il me regarda, un air beaucoup plus sombre sur le visage.

- C'est pour faire un sport, ça s'appelle le Quidditch. Il y a un balle, qu'on se passe et qu'on doit mettre dans des cercles. Ça se fait sur un balai. Mais ça, les Maraudeurs te l'expliqueront mieux que moi, cracha-t-il.

- C'est qui ? Demandai-je.

- Ce sont les garçons les plus populaires de l'école. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, dit-il amèrement.

- Je les ai rencontré sur le chemin de traverse ! M'exclamai-je. Il avaient l'air gentils, continuai-je toute joyeuse.

- Ce sont des abrutis arrogants ! Cria Severus. Et j'imagine que tu les aimes bien, comme toute les filles de l'école. Tu n'es pas mon amie, t'es une garce qui voulait juste pouvoir se moquer de moi, comme eux ! Cracha-t-il avec rage.

Il me regarda méchamment, puis tourna les talons et s'enfuit. J'aurai pu le suivre sans problèmes, mais j'étais trop déstabilisée pour ça. Sans réfléchir, je mis une main dans ma bourse. Je sentis alors un papier sous mes doigts. Intriguée, je le sortis et lus :

_Chère Maévane,_

_Gilberald le gobelin a ensorcelé cette bourse pour que tu puisses_

_y mettre autant de choses que tu souhaites dedans, sans qu'elle_

_soit plus lourde pour autant. C'est un cadeaux d'une valeur inestimable, prends en soin._

_PS : Apprends d'abord le sortilège d'attraction avant d'y mettre quoi que ce soit dedans._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Du coup, je pourrai me ballader avec plein de trucs sur moi. Je regardai ma montre : 16h09. Je revins chez moi, et pris mon livre de sortilèges. Je repartis dans la forêt pour être tranquille. Lorsque je fus dans une clairière, j'ouvris mon livre. Le premier sortilège dont il parlait était le charme du bouclier. Je lus attentivement les instructions, les recommandations et les conseils. Je me concentrai et dit fermement :

_- Protego maxima_.

J'eus l'impression que l'air se troubla légèrement autour de moi. Satisfaite, je passai à la leçon suivante. Les sorts informulés. Le livre disait qu'il fallait penser la formule distinctement dans sa tête. Je pensai donc de toute mes forces «_Spero patronum_». Le loup sortit de ma baguette. Je commençai à fatiguer, et surtout à avoir faim. Je fermai mon livre, le rangeai et le relevai lentement.

Je repensai à l'attitude horrible qu'avait eut Severus. Je sentis la rage bouillonner dans mes veines. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Je levai la tête et commençai à courir. J'étais de plus en plus furieuse. Je me mis à courir de plus en plus vite et avec de plus en plus de rage. Mon souffle se fit de plus en plus court, je devais m'arrêter. Je repris mon souffle et m'effondrai par terre. Le jour s'était couché. Je levai la tête et regardai la lune. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

Je restai par terre un bon moment, puis je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je pris le chemin dans le sens inverse, et fus étonnée de voir la distance parcourue. J'avais du faire cinq bon kilomètres sans m'arrêter. Cependant lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, j'eus une mauvaise surprise. La fenêtre était fermée. Je me retrouvai donc sur ma fenêtre sans trop savoir quoi faire.

J'eus alors un réflexe. Je pointa ma baguette sur la serrure et pensai qu'elle devait s'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit sans problèmes. Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil. 5H02. Je commençai donc ma valise, en fourrant dans la malle un peu tout ce que je trouvais. Mes affaires scolaires y allèrent avec tout mes vêtements, des serviettes de bains et tout le nécessaire pour l'année. Je regardai à nouveau la pendule. 7H27. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, et m'endormis.


End file.
